China
The Chinese 'have the power of Culture. Suggestions and spoilers *Strengths: Cheap, fast-producing infantry meant for human wave tactics, and enhanced research capabilities, large number of defensive structures which help fortify cities *Weaknesses: Inferior Imperial army, with no high-level knights or infantry The Chinese have one of the best unit production rates, allowing them to create large armies in small spaces of time and advance at a quicker rate with economy because of their ability to create economic units instantly. China is mainly focused around an infantry army with inexpensive but extremely weak light infantry backed up by their advanced ranged units. Suicide Soldiers and conscripts are a rather straightforward approach — they are weak, but cheap and fast to produce and while both Japan and Mongolia can create them too, the Chinese have a bonus in creating them. Other units of note are the ''Shenbinu and Divine Machinist Divisions, which are repeating crossbowmen. These units have a poorer range than normal archers, but the best rate of fire for any archery unit, thus making them extremely dangerous in huge numbers. The Chinese also have two gunpowder units: the huoqiang, which fires rockets, and Jiao's regiment, a weaker but faster-training and cheaper gunpowder unit. This allows the Chinese to spawn massive but powerful armies, making them a deadly foe. Beware that they are able to almost continuously spam their conscript soldiers (thanks to early access to Herbalogy) when they need to, so you will be almost continuously attacked by the Chinese if you invade their territory. For the player using China it would be a good idea to advance to the Castle age quickly. This in order to gain its special gunpowder unit, the fire lance, the earliest available gunpowder unit in Rise of Kings, and with faster knowledge accumulation and a superior economic unit production rate they are able to get to this age even faster then other factions. Therefore it is a good idea to not underestimate the Chinese as they have quick access to high-quality units and technologies and are able to field massive armies, which although may be mostly made up of conscripts, can be easily supported by a fairly variegated army consisting of spear- and gunpowder-armed regulars alongside exotic mercenaries, such as the Gajnal Mahout. Faction summary *Versatile faction leaning in on rushing and booming. And rushing again. *A Man's Castle is his Home — Get to the Castle Age as soon as possible in order to start using your unique units. *Dark Age Defence — in the Dark Age, strive to build as many cities as you can in strategic areas. Build a Pyramid too if you can as its attrition bonus will help your weaker light melee forces. *PsyOps — In the Imperial Era, accompany your suicide soldier rushes with more costly but more effective units such as the gajnal mahouts, the gunpowder units and your archers. You will be well advised to take a page from Sun Zi's Art of War: attack the enemy's plans. *Suicide Guys — China is adept at suicide soldier rushes, and China has several units to support them. Repeating crossbow archers can be employed to take out enemy heavy infantry, while fire lancers and Jiao's matchlocks can take out enemy cavalry, which are exceedingly powerful against suicide soldiers. *I Wonder As I Wander — In CtW/Skirmish games, get out the Confucian Academy before somebody does. Having the academy and China's unique abilities in research improves the power of your troops exponentially. '''Settlements: Luoyang; Hangzhou; Panyu; Jiankang; Kaifeng; Chengdu; Xi'an; Jinan; Wuhan; Lanzhou; Taiyuan; Xiangzhou; Tongchuanfu; Tanzhou; Tungtu; Longxingfu; Chengnei; Fuzhou; Jiangyin; Xinxiang; Changsha; Hefei; Guiyang; Qinyang; Hengyang; Changchun; Xiamen; Qingdao; Shendi; Yulin; Zhuya; Dan'er; Tuodong; Tianjin; Nanchang; Nanhai; Hepu; Cangwu; Giao Chi; Cuu Chan; Nhat Nam; Nanning; Long Bien Leaders: Han Shizhong, Zhu Yuanzhang, Zhao Kuangyin, Wu Zetian, Yang Jian, Jiao Yu, Yue Fei, Shen Kuo, Zhao Xu, Zhu Di, Zhu Youcheng, Mu Ying Best age(s): Dark and Imperial pt:China Category:Factions Category:Asians Category:Spoiler